


Guess

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Learning Status [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Eric Cartman, Alpha Kenny McCormick, Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha Stuart McCormick, Alpha Token Black, Alpha Wendy Testaburger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Stan Marsh, Child Neglect, Craig Tucker has ADHD, Developing Friendships, Gen, Heats, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Kenny McCormick-centric, Light Angst, No Smut, Omega Carol McCormick, Omega Craig Tucker, Omega Kevin McCormick, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: As a child, Kenny had never been concerned with subgenders. Sure, they were a popular topic and people always liked to speculate, but Kenny did not. What would be the point? It’s not like guessing would determine anyone's actual status in the end.Despite this fact, he still let people guess about his.
Relationships: Karen McCormick & Kenny McCormick & Kevin McCormick, Kenny McCormick & Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh
Series: Learning Status [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Guess

**Author's Note:**

> this first part has been done for like a month n a half now but ive spent all this time debating whether or not i should finish the second part asap and make it one chapter or just separate it into two chapters to give me more time to work. as yall can see, i decided to make it two chapters, so hopefully yall dont mind that?? yeah anyways hello i am back with another part to this fic and this one is not super exciting but its important to kennys character going forward soooo hope you guys can enjoy it! feel free to hmu on ig @ solararmageddon to chat about this fic or just whatever else idc rly, id drop my twt but both of my twts are unrelated to south park so i doubt anyone would wanna see that shit sjsksk soz

As a child, Kenny had never been concerned with subgenders. Sure, they were a popular topic and people always liked to speculate, but Kenny did  _ not _ . What would be the point? It’s not like guessing would determine anyone's actual status in the end.

Despite this fact, he still let people guess about his.

“Beta,” Stan said, giving Kenny a quick once over before nodding and meeting his eyes once more, “definitely a beta.”

Kenny leaned back in his chair with a contemplative hum, tossing the idea around in his head for a second before shrugging. Glancing at Kyle, he watched as the redhead thought for a bit longer, brows furrowed.

“I get where you’re coming from Stan, but…” Kyle trailed off, crossing his arms and glancing up at his best friend before shifting his gaze to Kenny, “hear me out.”

Groaning, Cartman slammed his head onto the table in front of him, gaining a glare from the librarian. They had gone there to study, but work rarely got done when the four of them were together. What could he say? They were twelve, for Christ's sake!

Kyle kicked Cartman’s chair before placing his hands on the table in front of him — a typical stance for him to take before launching into a speech, “So! Kenny is pretty good at reading people, dealing with emotions and comforting people,  _ right? _ _”_ He prompted. Stan shifted his head back and forth for a second before shrugging and nodding.

“Right. And he’s never had much of a problem making nests with Karen or doing other typical “omega” things,  _ right? _ _”_ Kyle prompted once more, glancing between Stan and Kenny with his fingertips pressed into the table, his wrists raised high above them. Stan, once again, nodded as Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Okay, sure, I do those things, but she’s my little sister and nobody else is doing those things for her,” Kenny started, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. His sister and the way he took care of her had always been a touchy subject, even if nothing bad was being said, “Omega or not, kids usually grow up in or around the nest of their mother and I’ve read that if a future omega doesn’t get that time, they might not develop the same! They could, like, not know how to make a nest of their own, which is essential for most heats! Or they could not know how to scent their nests and -”

“Okay, we get it!” Cartman snapped, finally lifting his head from the table to glare at the blonde who was red faced and clearly frustrated.

Kyle laughed nervously, clasping his hands and sliding them into his lap, “ _ Anyways _ ...my point is you  _ could  _ be an omega...and that's my bet of the day.”

Stan snorted at Kyle’s rare display of nervousness before leaning across the table to slap at Cartman’s hand, “It’s your turn, fat boy.”

Surprisingly enough, Cartman cared about subgenders just about as much as Kenny did, always shrugging the topic off. When Kenny had first asked about it, they were nine. All Cartman had said was “who cares? I know I’m going to be an alpha and that’s all the matters.”

Swatting away Stan’s hand, Cartman grumbled something under his breath before locking eyes with the boy across from him.

“He’ll be an alpha, just like me. And I’d bet twenty on it.”

* * *

Though he and Kevin didn’t have the best relationship, it didn’t mean they didn’t love each other. Clearly they must’ve loved each other if Kevin let Kenny—and Kenny  _ alone _ —into his room when he had suddenly presented at the age of seventeen on a hot, summer morning. There had been no prior warnings and, out of all the McCormick siblings, Kevin was the last one people would expect to present as an omega.

_ A late bloomer. _ His mom had called him, rolling her eyes as she snatched another beer from the fridge,  _ It runs in the family. _

His mom hadn’t helped Kevin when he begged her to teach him how to nest, even if she only showed him the quick basics. His dad hadn’t helped either when Kevin asked him for something,  _ anything _ , to ease his transition, help him calm down.

So, he turned to Kenny.

Together, they made Kevin a small nest on the floor of his room. It only had a couple of blankets and random clothes from him and Karen, but it was enough for the time being. From there, Kenny had left him alone, only returning to give him water and food. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Kevin didn’t do much besides sleep during his heat—thank  _ god _ —but he still sat outside of his door the entire time, just in case. Karen sat with him during the day as well, keeping him company and talking to Kevin through the door whenever his mind was clear enough for him to form coherent sentences.

Everything had been fine up until the last few days of Kevin’s heat, when Kenny had suddenly locked himself in his and Karen’s room without explanation. The last thing he had done before holing up was drop a pack of water bottles and a jar of applesauce outside of Kevin’s door, handing Karen some of the things off of her bed and passing off his heat responsibilities to her.

He had done so in such a rushed manner that Karen had barely noticed the shifting scent in the air or the way his bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead and sticky red cheeks— _ barely. _

But she _had_ and she didn’t hesitate when mentioning it to Kevin, who was a lot more talkative now that he was coming up on the end of his heat. He had been more than happy to let her into his room at that point, letting her sleep on his bed while he stayed in his nest, still oozing sweat and slick despite his lack of energy.

The morning after Kevin’s heat broke (it was a rather short heat too, all things considered, a mere four days and seven hours), Kenny experienced his first rut. Though he couldn’t be too sure, he was pretty confident in saying Kevin’s heat had triggered it. The concept of heat and rut triggers hadn’t been too familiar to him at the time, but he had heard Kyle explain it once or twice before and Kyle was  _ usually  _ right.

Had it not been for Kevin’s presentation, Kenny might’ve been a late bloomer as well. Truthfully, he didn’t know how he felt about that fact, but he figured it didn’t really matter in the long run. All that really mattered was that he spent his first rut alone, in an empty, dirty room, locked up and far too destructive to be interacted with until everything was all over. He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep—all he could do was sweat and scratch and bite, tearing apart everything that he knew belonged to him, patrolling the room when that got old. He never touched Karen’s things, no matter how rut minded he got—never tried to leave the room either, despite the constant noise he could hear beyond the door that left his alpha agitated and restless.

All in all, it was  _ bad _ . He spent a whole nine days on edge, only able to get water when nighttime rolled around and his parents slept, allowing the house to go quiet all except for the soft push of his door opening and a bottle of water being placed in front of it. He didn’t know if it was Kevin or Karen’s doing, couldn’t make out the scents quite yet, but his alpha never seemed to make a fuss about them giving him water like it did when his parents walked around the house.

No attempts to give him food were made either, though he wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat anything anyways. His body barely wanted to suck water out of the holes he accidentally punctured in the bottles, he doubted it’d keep down anything solid. Still, his stomach would twist painfully throughout his rut, making loud, angry sounds as it demanded sustenance. It made him feel helpless and  _ pathetic _ .

But in the end? Things were  _ fine _ . Things were  _ normal _ . Nobody even batted an eye when Kenny came back to school in September, nearly a foot taller and smelling like lemon cucumber. Kenny was just accepted as he was, annoying alpha and all.

* * *

Despite the general consensus around being an alpha being that it was annoying and, at times, downright destructive, most other alphas still seemed to find pride in their status. Cartman liked how it made him feel powerful, Wendy said that once she had gotten used to the idea it had just felt right and even Token, as soft and kind as he is, had mentioned in passing that he wouldn’t give up being an alpha for anything because it meant giving up his  _ senses _ .

Kenny’s not exactly sure  _ what  _ senses Token is on about, because he’s pretty sure omegas have all the same sense for at least half the destructive tendencies, but regardless, he just  _ didn’t get it. _

Being an alpha meant having all this control over others that you had to be careful about not accidentally using. Kenny couldn’t raise his voice anymore without fear of his alpha voice slipping, couldn’t get too upset without fear of his scent negatively affecting a beta or omega within range, couldn’t get too protective without fear of hurting someone he loved.

Being an alpha meant nine days a month locked up alone, restless and hungry, angry and horny for no goddamn reason. It meant scratching at his sweat slick skin for hours on the floor, trying to calm down and not go haywire because his mom decided to get a drink in the middle of the night, making his alpha feel threatened. It meant sitting around with a knot for over a week with no way to relieve it, but rubbing himself raw anyways because his dumb rut mind didn’t understand he was getting  _ nowhere _ .

Being an alpha meant  _ violence _ , something he only partook in when he found it justifiable. His sister getting picked on at school for being poor, despite how fucked it was, was  _ not  _ a reason for him to get violently angry, yet it had nearly happened time and time again since his presentation.

To Kenny, being an alpha meant constantly fighting with himself and it was fucking  _ exhausting _ .

So no, he had nothing to be prideful about. Being an alpha meant nothing more than _being an alpha,_ simple as that.


End file.
